dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Wildernesses
'''Overview''' Wildernesses are the forests, hills, mountains, lakes, savannas, and plains. Each Wilderness you conquer and control increases your resource production rate by a specified percentage. The higher the level of the Wilderness, the more heavily defended by Anthropus. The number of Wildernesses you can capture depends upon the level of your fortress. It is advisable to only capture forests, mountains, and hills, due to the increased need of building/training materials early in the game. Food generally comes from attacking camps (don't need farms or lakes/savannas), which is a major part of the game because of the need for food plus drops for OP troops later on. '''A level 1 Wilderness gives a 5% increase to its resource, and each level after increases by 5% per level, up to 50% for level a 10 Wilderness.''' Wildernesses can be abandoned at any time and any stationed troops will be returned. '''Must send a Great or Elemental dragon to get eggs and elemental dragons' armor!''' *Lakes level 5 or higher drop '''[[Getting Eggs|Water Dragon Egg]]''' and''' '''level 7 or higher drop '''[[Water Dragon Armor]]'''. *Hills level 7 or higher drop a '''[[Getting Eggs|Stone Dragon Egg]] '''and '''[[Stone Dragon Armor]]'''. *Mountains level 7 or higher drop a '''[[Getting Eggs|Fire Dragon Egg]]''' and '''[[Fire Dragon Armor]]'''. *Mountains level 5 or higher drop a '''[[Getting Eggs|Frost Dragon Egg]]''' and '''[[Frost Dragon Armor]]'''. *Savannas of level 7 or higher drop a '''[[Getting Eggs|Wind dragon Egg]]''' and [[Wind Dragon Armor|'''Wind Dragon Armor'''.]] Odds of obtaining the egg increase with higher level wildernesses. Frost Dragon Eggs drop rates are increased by sending the Wraith Dragon. Lakes, hills, mountains, and savannas level 7 or higher will drop fangtooth respirators, glowing mandrake, volcanic runes, or banshee talons for production of elite units in their respective outposts. The odds to find them are quite small compared to obtaining them from level 7 or higher '''[[Anthropus Camps]]'''. '''''TIP: When capturing wildernesses get them farther away from your city. This will allow nearer ones to remain available for wave attacks with only a short march time.''''' '''CLOUDS!''' Clouds are not wildernesses. They are supposedly developer's testing sites. That means the developers use them to test things before they release them to the public. If you want to attack a cloud, find one... enter the coords in via the MUSTER POINT, and attack away. But they don't give anything worth attacking it for and they move around the map all the time. They have troops similar to wilds so send enough to take out a lvl 10 wilderness to avoid losing troops. This was just added to slow down all the questions about them. '''Wilderness Defenses''' '''Attack Guide''' '''Do NOT mix speed troops (like SSDs, BDs, and Pack Dragons) and ranged troops''' (including the Great Dragon and Elemental dragons) when attacking. Due to the way combat works in the DoA, the size of the battlefield is determined by the attacker's longest range attacking troops. While alone, dragons will reach the other side in one round and slaughter ranged troops. However, with ranged troops combined with dragons on your own side, the battlefield is extended and the dragons must cross a much longer field to attack... taking fire during every round they are within enemy range. '''The exception is the combination of the Wind Dragon and Banshees, which are designed to harmonize with each other.''' '''Longbowmen''' Amount/Researches are overkill on several of these, but more is better than less. Use less troops with higher researches. *Level 1: 25 LBM - '''Met 1 WC 3 Med 1''' **50 LBM - '''Met 1 WC 1 Med 1''' **25 LBM; 10 Minos - '''Met 1 WC 1 Med 0''' *Level 2: 80 LBM - '''Met 1 WC 3 Med 1''' **55 LBM, 25 Minos - '''Met 1 WC 2 Med 0''' *Level 3: 460 LBM - '''Met 2 WC 5 Med 2''' **150 LBM; 25 Minos - '''WC 3 Met 2 Med 0''' *Level 4: 800 LBM - '''Met 3 WC 5 Med 3''' *Level 5: 1000 LBM - '''Met 3 WC 4 Med 3''' *Level 6: 1500 LBM 20 Minos 10 Con - '''Met 4 WC 5 Med 4''' **900 LBM + 80 AT - '''Met 4 WC 5''' *Level 7: 5700 LBM - '''Met 6 WC 6 Med 7''' **2000 LBM + 100 AT - '''WC 5 Met 4 Med 5''' *Level 8: 6000 LBM - '''Met 7 WC 7 Med 7''' *Level 9: 9000 LBM - '''Met 8 WC 7 Med 9''' *Level 10: 10k LBM + 1k AT + Great Dragon; '''Met 9 WC 9 Med 9'''''' ''' **14.5k LBM + 200 AT - '''Met 6 WC 6 Med 6''' **10k LBM + 500 AT + GD - '''WC5 Met 5 Med 6 AC 4''' '''''NOTE: Above level 5, RandomNumberGenerator will occasionally kill LBM. Add 10% Minotaurs or ATs to protect LBM''''' '''''Some of these numbers are strictly overkill. there is no need to amass 5700 LBM when 1100 LBM is totally sufficeint for level 7 wilds. ''''' '''Battle Dragons''' * Level 1: 1 BD (5med,5met,5dragon) *Level 2: 5 BD (5med, 5met, 5dragon) *Level 3: 12 BD (7med, 10met, 8dragon) *Level 4: 150 BD (met8 med8 dra8) *Level 5: 200 BD (met8 med8 dra8) *Level 6: 1155 BD (met8 med7) or 850 BD (met8 med8 dra8) *Level 7: 1980 BD (met4 med4 dra6) or 1100 BD (met8 med8 dra8) *Level 8: 2140 BD (met6 med8 dra8) *Level 9: 9000 BD (met8, med8, dra7) or 7000 BD (met8 med8 dra8) *Level 10: 35000 BD (met6 med7 dra8) or 10000 BD (met8 med8 dra8) '''''Never send your GD with BDs against a wilderness, you'll lose a few BDs each time because the GDs are ranged troops.''''' '''Fangtooths''' If you begin taking losses, then you need to increase your research levels. '''Somebody with battle mechanics experience should update how many FTs with a Great Dragon it takes.''' FTs + LBM + Dragon = dead FTs. I thought they were supposed to work well with the Water Dragon? *Level 1 : 2 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 2 : 4 Fangs + 1LBM *Level 3 : 6 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 4 : 12 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 5 : 25 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 6 : 75 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 7 : 200 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 8 : 400 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 9 : 1200 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 10 : 2,500 Fangs + 1 LBM '''Swift Strike Dragons''' * Level 1: 10 SSD (1 Metallurgy, 2 Dragonry) *Level 2: 40 SSD (2 Metallurgy, 2 Dragonry) *Level 3: 200 SSD (2 Metallurgy, 2 Dragonry) *Level 4: 300 SSD (2 Metallurgy, 2 Medicine, 2 Dragonry) *Level 5: 1100 SSD (3 Metallurgy, 3 Medicine, 3 Dragonry) *Level 6: 4000 SSD (4 Metallurgy, 4 Medicine, 4 Dragonry) *Level 7: 7000 SSD (6 Metallurgy, 6 Medicine, 6 Dragonry) *Level 8: 10000 SSD (8 Metallurgy, 7 Medicine, 8 Dragonry) *Level 9: 17000 SSD (8 Metallurgy, 8 Medicine, 8 Dragonry) *Level 10: 19000 SSD (9 Metallurgy, 8 Medicine, 9 Dragonry) '''BATTLE REPORTS''' '''If information is incorrect, make a note. If you can confirm something, post a Battle Report with researches at the bottom!''' '''Important Reminder:''' It is requested that anyone wishing to add data simply post the info in the "Comments" section and a screenshot at the bottom in the slide show! Troop Requirements Confirmation Screen Captures '''MUST post researches with the report! Either write them on the picture or in the comments.''' '''DO NOT POST REPORTS WITH LOSSES!!!''' 02-Lake10WC6Mtl6Med6Drg5AC4GD9.jpg 10k bd lvl 10 wild.PNG 110531.jpg 2.jpg 4mtn599ssd.jpg DoA01.jpg DoA Lv5 Wild 1.jpg Doa01.jpg Doa2.jpg Doa3.jpg Doa6.jpg Dragons of atlantis.png L10-20000LBM-MetMed9Cal8.png Level 10 wild.png Untitled.jpg LVL9.png|Lvl 9 forest with GD lvl10.png|LVL 10 lake '''DO NOT CLICK ON ANY LINKS POSTED IN THE "TALK" THEY WILL TAKE YOUR ACCOUNT INFORMATION AND GIVE YOUR COMPUTER A VIRUS!'''